The Sin's in the Secret
by thoughtsmussingsandwishes
Summary: 7 Deadly Sins- A multi-chapter story using all prompts for SwanQueenWeek. When Henry goes off to college, Emma and Regina embark on a secret relationship.
1. Lust

**-This Story takes place about five years after the events of Season 5A. In this reality, Hook stays dead, and Rumple is gone.**

 **-My chapter for the prompt "lust" came out very fluffy. Sorry if that disappoints you, but the whole story will most likely proceed that way.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything in the Once Upon A Time universe. I am not being paid to write this. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement.**

Late In August

Henry grunts as he throws his mother's suitcase onto the full-sized bed.

"You know you're only going to be staying here overnight right?" He asks her.

Emma comes into the hotel room behind them and laughs. She had said almost the exact same thing to Regina when they loaded the car early this morning. She only has a small backpack for her items.

"I don't need you and your mother ganging up on me." Regina says defensively. "Thank you for carrying it for me." She adds and kisses the top of his head. She's distressed over the fact that she has to lean upwards to do so.

It really shouldn't surprise her that her 18-year-old son is taller than her. Yet, she doesn't think she'll ever get use to it.

"No problem" He says and plops down on her bed.

"I'll just freshen up and then maybe we can have lunch before we move you in?" Regina proposes as she unzips her suitcase to get out her things.

Emma rolls her eyes. Of course Regina would want to change her outfit after being in the car for six hours. The other woman would never be caught wearing her shorts and tank top outfit on the streets of NYC.

In fact, she really doesn't allow anyone but a select few to see her dressed so minimally. Emma has to admit that the sight does funny things to her. This summer has been particularly hot too so Emma has been bestowed with an eyeful of the other woman. Her eyes trial the brunette as long as they can while she settles herself on the other bed in the room.

Regina is fully aware of Emma's eye roll. She knows the other woman thinks she's ridiculous for changing her outfit but this is an important day. They're moving their baby into college and she will not embarrasses him or herself by looking anything less than presentable.

Secretly she hopes Emma stays in her current outfit of tank top and capris. She's looking forward to watching the other woman carrying boxes into his new living space. In the eight years since she's known the blonde she has to admit that Emma has never lost her physique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they are all dressed, feed, and on campus. Henry and Regina are currently being lead to his room by an RA while Emma tries to find a parking spot nearby.

"It's bigger than I thought it'd be." Henry admits when they walk into the room. Regina has to keep any snide comments she has to herself about the size and quality of the room. She doesn't want to damper Henry's excitement.

It looks like Henry's roommate has already moved in; although he is nowhere to be seen. Regina and Henry put the bags they've carried on the available bed. Regina texts Emma the room number as they begin to unpack.

Emma whistles as she enters the room with a container in her arms.

Regina smiles at the sight.

"Sweet place you got here, kid."

"Yeah seems like it." He agrees.

"Let's go get the rest of his things." Regina suggests.

"You're not doing anything in that outfit." Emma responds.

"What's wrong with my outfit!" Regina demands.

"Nothing! You look…" Emma trails off awkwardly as she glances appreciatively at the other woman. "Yeah" She says as she shakes her head. "Regardless not an appropriate outfit to be carrying boxes in."

"Well you can't do it all yourself." Regina states. "You'll probably break a hip."

"Hey! I'm younger than you!" Emma fires back.

"Moms!" Henry yells. They both pause their argument to look at him. "I could help. It's my stuff after all."

"No Henry, you should get settled in before your residence hall meeting." Regina dismisses.

"Yeah, she's right. We can handle bringing the rest of your stuff up." Emma agrees and they both turn to leave and see an amused boy around Henry's age standing in the doorway. They had inadvertently been blocking the entrance.

"Hey." He says to the two women.

"Hello." Regina says formally trying to recover from the fact that he surely heard them practically yelling at each other.

"I'm Matt." He says to the room.

"Hey Matt, I'm Henry." the other boys shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Emma says "Henry we'll be right back" And with that she grabs Regina's wrist and pulls her out the door.

"So those are your moms?" Matt asks.

"Yup." Henry shakes his head at their antics.

"That's cool. My girlfriend has two dads." He says, clearly tying to make Henry see that he isn't a homophobe or anything.

Henry wants to correct him. He knows if they're living together he will have to eventually. However, the real explanation is long and confusing and not what he wants to have their first conversation be. Besides, he's always had a suspicion that his moms have slept together at some point. It's not something he likes to think about, but he picks up on a lot of things the two other them, as well as other people, have said. So who knows, maybe Henry shouldn't correct him.

An hour and a half later the family is standing in the entrance of the dorm again. This time, they are saying goodbye.

Regina is hugging Henry and looks to be on the verge of tears. Emma's face is stoic, but you can tell she's just holding back her emotions for a later time.

"Be good. Be safe. Eat a balanced diet. Remember to get enough sleep." Regina starts lecturing as the hug ends.

"I know, I know." Henry interrupts her. " Drive carefully." He tells her right back.

"Bye kid. We love you. If you need anything let us know." Emma says after a much quicker hug.

"Love you guys too."

And with that they leave.

They don't even make it out of the building before Regina breaks down. Emma pulls Regina into her arms in the elevator and leads her quickly to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Less than 20 minutes later they are opening the door to their hotel room. Regina has calmed down slightly in that time but Emma can only describe Regina's expression as lost. Emma pulls her down to sit on the bed and Regina again finds herself being held by the other woman. Although she has enough insight to know that Emma is also seeking comfort with the embrace.

After a long time of no words being spoken Regina pulls back to looks at Emma. The younger woman eyes are watery but a tentative smile is held on her face. In that moment, Regina think Emma might be the most beautiful person she's ever seen.

They are already so very close. She simply has to lean forward to capture Emma's lips.

So she does.

And it's like the floodgates have opened. Not in a dirty sense. Well, maybe in a dirty way too. But mostly in regards to the way all of their pent up tension, passion, anxiety, and care is released into the world and now there is no way to contain it again.

Regina grabs a fistful of the blonde hair she loves so much. It's surreal to feel it through her fingers. She hadn't realized exactly how much and for how long she had wanted to kiss the other woman.

Meanwhile, Emma's mind temporarily shuts down. It had been so long since she's kissed anyone, especially with any amount of passion that the current situation has. It has completely overwhelmed her. It honestly takes her several minutes to realize exactly what's happening and what it means. Because despite what Henry may think, they most certainly have never done this before.

Emma would definitely have remembered.

It's when Regina releases her hair and starts pulling off Emma's shirt that Emma finally has the thought to say something. She's starting to remember that they have a son and a soul-mate and a family to think about.

"Wait Regina, are you sure?" She asks breathlessly.

In response Regina pulls off her own shirt. "Do you really want to talk right now?"

All Emma can do is shake her head no.

She doesn't question anything else for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina wakes up very early the next morning due to her stomach protesting it's lack of food. She had been too upset and…distracted to think about diner last night. At the thought Regina jumps out of the bed she'd been sharing. She pulls her entire suitcase into the bathroom with her in an attempt to distance herself faster.

She takes as much time as she can in the shower and getting ready. She wants to sort out her very conflicted thoughts before she has to see the other woman again. She needs to come to some sort of resolution with her mind before that or else she knows she will just end up repeating the events of last night.

Would that be such a bad thing?

 _Yes_. She convinces herself. _Right now. It definitely would be._

Emma is awake by the time she walks back into the room. She is still lying in bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." Emma says shyly and looks over at her. Regina quickly breaks eye contact and starts gather their things.

"Good Morning." She says in as normal a voice as she can manage. "If you get ready we can make the complimentary breakfast before we leave. I, for one, am starving."

"Shouldn't we…I don't know…talk?" Emma asks and sits up. She holds the bed sheet around her body.

"We had sex. What's there to talk about." Regina says dismissively. This really isn't how she wanted to be acting but being around Emma while she's still naked under the sheet is throwing her brain for a loop.

"Fine, it was a mistake, I get it. I won't bring it up again." Emma says. She's trying to sound nonchalant but there is no mistaking the hurt in her voice.

Regina sighs and sits on the bed in front of Emma. Now it's Emma's turn to not make eye contact.

"Look at me." Regina gently demands.

Emma does look but is still shifting around. "Really Regina, I get it. It was a distraction that we both needed. I just thought we should talk about it now before it got awkward.

"Okay" Regina agrees.

"Okay." Emma says slightly surprised.

"So…you've been with women before." Regina observes.

"That's not the type of talking I meant." Emma scolds, but she smiles nonetheless and that is really what Regina's goal was.

"I know." Regina says with her own smile. "Look, I don't view what we did as a mistake." She informs the other women in a more serious tone.

"But what about Robin?" Emma can help but ask. It's been eating at her since she woke up. She doesn't want to be the other woman.

"Robin and I…" Regina sighs. "I guess you could say we're on a break." She didn't expect to sleep with anyone on this break but…not the worst thing in the world.

"So while it may not have been smart, what we did wasn't really cheating if that's what you are worried about." She explains to Emma.

She places a hand on Emma's knee and squeezes. Just then Emma's stomach makes noises of protest of its own and Regina chuckles.

"Can we go get breakfast now?"

"Absolutely." Emma responds. Because even though she is a little heartsick and confused, she knows they'll be okay.


	2. Gluttony

**Shorter Chapter today, sorry.**

 **Also, I understand being annoyed at Regina these first few chapters but don't worry I have plans for her that I think you'll like.**

Beginning Of September

"Do you want one?" Regina asks Emma.

The sudden sound breaks Emma out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

Regina chuckles. "Do you want a fry? You've been staring at my container for the last 5 minutes."

"Oh, uh, no, I'm good. Sorry, I zoned out." Emma feebly responds. It's technically the truth, however she had been intentionally staring at Regina's plate. Just not for the reason the other woman thinks.

The truth is Emma is starting to worry about Regina's eating habits. It's been over a week since they've dropped Henry off at school and she's seen Regina almost everyday. Every single time she's seen her, the other woman has been eating or drinking something. Emma probably wouldn't have even noticed considering most of the times they get together it's with the intention of eating (like today they're having lunch at the mayor's office.) Except not only is Regina eating more, she's eating much less nutritiously sound food.

It started with breakfast after their night together when the other woman ate three doughnuts. It's not that Regina is known for only eating rabbit food or anything, but yesterday Emma watched her order both fries _and_ onion rings with her sandwich. This is clearly more than just some weird passing craving.

Emma eyes the woman's milkshake with distain. _How do you bring something like this up in conversation_?

"Are you doing okay Regina?" She tentatively asks.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" Regina says suspiciously.

"Well…" Emma decided to just jump right in. When had she ever been subtle? "I've just noticed that you've been eating pretty unhealthy lately."

"Coming from the stereotypical cop who eats doughnuts everyday." Regina responds defensively.

Emma brushes off the rebuttal. "Look," She sighs. "it's not that I don't think you should eat whatever you want. It's just not like you to eat this way and I was concerned enough about you to actually ask if you were okay even though I _knew_ you would take it the wrong way." Emma says frustrated. Her own food has been pushed to the side.

There is silence for a moment before Regina gives a deep suffering sigh herself. "I _have_ noticed. I think I'm stress eating?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I've never done it before. I'm use to focusing any stress into other-usually destructive-outlets." Regina explains.

Emma understands what she means. Regina has spent nearly all her life with a focus for her energy. Before it was her need for vengeance against Snow, then it became a need to protect her loved ones. With Snow on her side, Henry gone, and no big bad after the town, Regina needs another focus…another distraction.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? Maybe it will help?" Emma suggests. Emma doesn't actually think Regina will talk to her about it though. They are close now. Have been for a long time. They just aren't the type of friends to constantly talk about their emotions in a deep and meaningful way. Ironically enough, Regina is much more likely to talk to Snow about her relationships and such than Emma. That's mostly because her mother likes to pry more than Emma, but still.

To Emma's surprise though Regina throws away her remaining food and begins speaking. Maybe their relationship has shifted since they've slept together?

"It's a lot of different things. As I'm sure you've assumed, it's mostly Henry leaving. I'm worried about him but also trying desperately not to smother him with phone calls and texts. My house just feels so empty and I find that I accidently end up cooking the same amount of food I would if there was still two people so of course I just eat both." She sighs. " Robin calls and the loneliness makes me think that I made a mistake by pushing him away. Then I remember just how claustrophobic I felt with him around which is why…" She trials off. She is most certainly not going to tell Emma about how her and Robin hadn't been intimate in six moths. It was entirely her choice even though she has been sexually frustrated the whole time. She just didn't desire _Robin_ in that way. She also isn't going to tell Emma that she is still frustrated by being in such close proximity with the blonde everyday. Now that Regina knows what it's like to be with the Sheriff she can't stop thinking about it when they're together.

Emma waits for Regina to finish her sentence but when Regina finally speaks again she's moved on with her list of woes.

"Then there is your mother. Honestly, 10 years ago I would have reveled in the thought that I "defiled" her daughter." She uses finger air quotes and all "But now it's just strange because we're all friends…family even. Speaking of family, Zelena has been driving me up a wall lately! I don't know what you did to her in the 100 Acre Woods or wherever you were stuck but she is now somehow nicer _and_ infinitely more annoying!" She throws her hands up in punctuation.

Emma comes around to Regina's side of the desk and takes her hand. She leads them over to the couch and they sit down.

"Are you regretting that you asked?" Regina says in a self-deprecating way.

"Of course not. I just don't know how to help." She answers truthfully. "Maybe there is a healthier outlet we can think of?" Emma suggests.

"Well I use to cook and bake during the curse when I was upset. Or yelled at people. Usually both." She says with a smirk. "Somehow I don't think either of those would be currently beneficial.

"No, probably not." Emma smiles back.

"You really don't have to help, dear." Regina informs her lightheartedly. "I appreciate you listening to me bitch though."

"Absolutely." Emma responds and Regina's face lights up. "And I know that there is probably nothing I can do to help, but I want to. So if you can think of anyway I can relieve some of your stress let me know."

"Anyway?" Regina asks with a smirk.

Emma doesn't like that face. She almost regrets her previous words after seeing it, except that she knows she meant them. She would do anything for Regina. The implication of _that_ is something she has been avoiding thinking about since she thrust a dagger into a cloud of darkness for the other woman.

"What did you have in mind?" Emma asks.

This time when Regina leans over and kisses her, she's half-expecting it. Her response time is much quicker. And while this kiss is less frantic than their first, it's no less passionate.

Emma knows she should probably stop this. She should at least question Regina like last time.

Her heart prematurely aches...but she doesn't say a word.

Maybe she's just a glutton for punishment.


	3. Greed

End Of September

"Emma!" She hears her mother calling her name as she walks into the diner.

The place is packed on a Saturday morning and it takes a surprisingly long time to find where her mother is sitting.

That may have also been due to the fact that she was unexpectedly surrounded by children.

"Emma!" Multiple children shout as she makes her way over.

"Hey guys!" She says, and sits down across from Roland who gives her his still-dimpled smile.

"Hello" Regina says with a smirk from across the table.

Emma jumps at the sound of her voice. "Where did you come from?!" She says as she puts a hand over her heart. All the kids laugh at her dramatics. If it had been anyone else she probably wouldn't have had such a reaction but being around the older woman at all lately has her on edge. It's like she gets more beautiful every time Emma sees her and she doesn't know how to react.

"Kelly told me to hide behind her so we could scare you." Regina explains the plan her niece had frantically whispered in her ear moments ago. She didn't think it would actually work. She should have known better than to underestimate the five year old. Zelena's kid would end up a little trickster.

"Well don't do that again!" Emma says and bops Kelly on the nose.

"You're face was so funny, Auntie Em!" The little girl giggles. Emma doesn't think she'll ever get use to being called that. She's not even technically the girl's aunt but Henry is her cousin so everyone accepts the title. Henry thought it was hilarious that she could be called "Auntie Em" by the Wicked Witch's daughter, so of course that name stuck.

"I'm sure it was. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Old lady!" Neal calls from across the table.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to call me old! Besides, if I'm old than you're calling 'Ina old too!"

Neal gets red in the face from embarrassment. Regina is his favorite person. There is no way he would ever call her old.

"Ruth is my favorite sister!" He shouts back and then hugs the two-year old sitting next to him. Ruth is in her own little world and simply continues coloring through the chaos around her.

"Does Ruth buy you candy?!" His older sister argues.

Regina and Snow share a look of exasperation. "Children please!" Their mother finally interrupts.

Emma smiles at the guilty look on Neal's face and orders her to-go coffee.

"You're coming over tonight, right?" Regina asks her once the waitress leaves. She has that wicked glint in her eye again and Emma's stomach flops at the sight. She really wishes Regina wouldn't do that while her mother's present.

"Yup." Emma says desperately trying to keep her tone and heart-rate level.

"You guys have plans?" Snow asks while closely watching the interactions of the two women.

"Henry is going to video call us tonight." Emma tells her mother as her coffee arrives at the table.

"Oh, how nice! I spoke with him yesterday and he seems to really like college." Snow assures them.

"Yeah." Emma agrees. "Well, I should get to work."

"Aunt 'Ina! We need to go too!" Kelly says and pulls on the woman's sleeve.

"Yes Snow, story time at the library is starting soon so we should probably leave as well." Regina says looking up at the clock. "See you tonight Emma." She adds with a wink.

Emma doesn't know what has changed Regina's mind from being uncomfortable around Snow to openly flirting in front of her, but Emma's not sure how she feels about the change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All that day at work Emma thinks about Regina. This has been a common occurrence since she came to town. But ever since they officially started their affair, Emma has thought of little else.

Regina seems to be a master at compartmentalizing their relationship in her mind. She can easily go from acting like friends, or co-parents, to being intimate. Emma however, is having trouble doing that and it's leaving her constantly confused about where she stands in the other woman's life.

She doesn't think she can do it anymore. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship by continuing with whatever's going on. But she's afraid that calling things off would ruin their friendship anyway. She also doesn't actually _want_ to end things between them. She just thinks it's safer in the end if she does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night she arrives at Regina's house with a heavy heart.

"Hello?" She calls out as she lets herself into the mansion.

She'd gotten a key years ago and came over so often that Regina told her to stop knocking because she was tired of interrupting her cooking to answer the door.

"In the kitchen." She hears Regina call.

Emma comes through the doorway and sees the other woman mixing pasta and sauce together in a bowl.

"Smells great!" Emma says and walks up to the other woman. A few feet away she abruptly stops.

What was she planning on doing? Kissing her hello? They aren't dating. That would be inappropriate right?

Regina eyes Emma curiously but doesn't say anything. Regina has noticed a lot of odd behavior from Emma lately. She's afraid she may have pushed the younger woman into this new relationship. She can't be sure though since Emma always so readily accepts her advances. When she's away from the other woman she thinks a lot about easing up, but as soon as they are in the same room together this uncontrollable urge to be close takes over.

Soon the awkward moment is forgotten and they are sitting down to eat.

"What time did Henry say he would call?" Emma asks.

"He didn't specify. I have the computer set up in the living room. We should hear it in here if the call comes in." She assures Emma and takes a sip of her wine.

"How was your day with the kids?" Emma asks.

"It was good. Ruth was quite as always. Roland wandered around the library with one of his friends. Neal sat on my lap all through story time. Kelly, of course, had to cause some trouble."

"What did she do?" Emma loves hearing stories about the little girl. She's only five now so Emma can only imagine how much trouble that girl is going to be as she gets older.

"I don't know how, but she snuck a whoopee cushion onto Belle's chair right before she sat down to tell the children their story. Poor woman couldn't even get her own kid to stop laughing at her after that." Regina tells her. Emma sees the grin on Regina's face though so clearly she doesn't feel too bad for the librarian.

"Did you see Robin today?" Emma casually asks as she finishes her meal.

"Briefly, when I dropped off the children. I had picked them up from Zelena's house this morning though."

"How was that?" Emma doesn't know why she's pushing the subject. She never asks about Robin. She's not sure what she wants Regina to tell her.

No, that's not true. She wants Regina to tell her something that will change her decision.

Regina sighs. "He's the same."

Before Emma can press further they hear a ringing from the living room.

"Can you go answer that? I'll put the dishes in the sink and be right out." Regina directs as she gather's the plates and cups.

Emma moves silently into the living room and opens the call. Her son's face immediately appears in front of her.

"Hi mom!" He says in his deep voice. Matt waves to the camera from behind him and then slips out the door of the room.

"Hey kid! How've you been?" She asks enthusiastically. All previous anxiety is washed away as soon as she hears his voice.

"I'm great! Where's mom?" He asks.

"Right here." Regina says as she appears in the frame. "Hello dear."

"Hey Mom."

The three of them relax into old patterns after that. Henry tells them all about his classes. For the most part he likes the students and the teachers. There is one exception though.

"She's awful." He says. "Seriously everyone warned me she was the meanest professor and they were right. I keep having to remind myself that kids probably made her eat worms or something when she was young and that's why she ended up like this." He says about his 17th century literature professor, Ms. Gloop.

"Maybe she's just hates kids because her own son got fell into a chocolate river." Emma says in reference to Augustus Gloop from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

Henry immediately understands the reference.

"That's the first thing I thought of!" Henry responds excitedly.

"Well that would be traumatic for anyone." Regina deadpans. "I'm sure you'll win her over Henry."

All in all it was a nice hour reprieve from their daily lives. Emma is heartbroken when they hang up. It's somehow almost harder than when they dropped him off to school.

Regina closes the laptop and immediately straddles Emma on the couch.

An easy transition from mother to seductress. _How does she do that_? Emma marvels.

"I actually can't stay tonight." Emma says and shifts uncomfortably until Regina stands up.

"Oh, okay." Regina tried to brush off the sting of rejection. It's a silly reaction to have.

"Yeah, I have work early." Emma says in way of an excuse.

Regina immediately sees through the lie. Emma has had work early plenty of mornings these last few weeks and yet she has still stayed over. Not to mention the fact that Emma doesn't even sound confident in her answer.

"Okay." Regina nods her head. "And what's the real reason?" She asks once Emma stands up and looks at her.

"Regina…" The blonde sighs.

"I'm a big girl Emma." She says and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Fine. I can't do this anymore." Emma says and points between the two of them.

"Why?" Regina had expected that after Emma's evasiveness but it still hurt to hear.

Emma huffs. "Call me greedy Regina, but I want more. I know I have so much of you already…but it's like I'm being denied that last piece that really matters. I haven't been with anyone is such a long time and I don't want this to turn into a rebound thing for either of us. Those never end well. I'm a big girl too Regina and I understand that in life you don't always get what you want. In fact, I learned that lesson very young. So trust me, I get that you can't give me more, but I think it's better if we end things now. I don't want our friendship to be ruined when you and Robin get back together." She clasps Regina's upper arm for a moment. "We're fine. I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

She says and leaves before she does something embarrassing like cry.

She is about to get her coat out of the closet when Regina catches up to her. The brunette spins her around and Emma doesn't think she's ever seen that expression on her face before. It's a mix of anger, hurt…and hope? She can't be sure.

"What makes you think Robin and I will get back together?" She finally asks. Emma should have known better than to think she could have just left the house.

"He's your soul-mate." Emma says with affect is ruined though because her voice shakes.

"Yes, my soul-mate who seems just as relieved as I am to be away from each other." Regina snaps. "Everything with Robin has always seemed rushed. Therefore milestones in our relationship have felt a little forced. There's a reason we aren't married. That's one thing I refused to rush into." She sighs. "The first thing I felt when we decided to take a break was relief. Then guilt for being so relieved that my soul-mate was away from me. Still, relief was the dominant emotion. It's like my soul needed space to breathe. I think I was so desperate for the chance at love that I didn't let it develop naturally. And now I don't know if we should have ever been in a romantic relationship to begin with." She takes Emma's hand. "With you though, nothing feels forced. Whatever is happening between us feels like the most natural next step in the world."

They fall into each other's embrace. These are exactly the type of words Emma was looking to hear earlier.

Regina closes her eyes. Right now her soul doesn't feel suffocated. Right now…it feels light.

She never thought Emma would want an actual relationship with her. In fact, the blonde has been quite vocal about not dating, so her speech to Regina was something Regina never let herself hope for.

"I can stay." Emma says after several long minutes.

Regina smiles into the blonde's shoulder and gives her a gentle squeeze before pulling back from the hug. Instead she takes Emma's hand again and leads her from the foyer.

"Where are we going?" Emma asks.

"The living room." Regina says and grins at Emma. "There is a Golden Girls marathon on tonight."

Emma smiles and settles down for a very pleasant night.


	4. Sloth

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I always love to hear what you think!**

 **Also, I don't know where this Winnie The Pooh sub-story came from. I just thought it would be ridiculous if I didn't reference any of the changes that could occur in five years and this little story came to me.**

Late October

Emma wakes up surrounded by warmth. She smiles to herself and turns her head to get a look behind her.

Regina is currently spooning her as they lay on the couch. The thin blanket-once covering them- now tangled up by their feet.

The very last thing she wants to do is get up but she really has to. She starts to move and is immediately pulled back down by the grumbling former-queen.

"Regina, I have to go to the bathroom." She explains.

"I'm cold." Regina responds without opening her eyes.

"Do you want me to pee my pants?" Emma asks when the brunette won't let go.

That finally gets Regina to peak open her eyes. "Don't be gross." She says but eases her hold so that Emma can stand up. Emma pulls the blanket further up the other woman's body.

On her way out of the room she sees her phone lit up on the coffee table indicating she has missed messages. She checks her phone to see two texts and a phone call from her mother. She hasn't seen her parents, or anyone really, in a few days so she decides to call her back after using the bathroom.

"Emma!" Comes the excited voice of her sister on the other line.

"Hey Ruth!" She says surprised that her sister answered. She can hear her mother coaxing the phone from her sister and then the woman's voice is greeting her.

"Hey Mom."

"Sorry, the kids were playing with my phone when you called." She explains.

"That's okay. What's up?" Emma says and paces the hallway. She's trying not to be too loud in case Regina fell asleep again.

"Just wondering how you are. I haven't seen you in a while. I was starting to worry when you didn't answer." She puts on that "mom" voice that immediately makes children feel guilty.

"Sorry, I'm at Regina's house. We fell asleep while watching a movie." That sounds innocent enough right? Her mother doesn't need to know that they fell asleep _together_.

"Emma it's 4 o'clock on a Monday!" She reprimands.

 _Is it really?_ Emma wonders. She hasn't day napped in years.

"So?" She challenges.

"Emma" Her mother sighs. "I know you and Regina miss Henry but I have never seen either of you be such sloths before. You need to leave the house." She advises.

Emma wonders if her mother realizes that she's been at Regina's house all these days or not. She's not giving any indication either way.

"Okay, Okay. I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"I will _see_ you later." Her mother stresses before she hangs up.

When she walks back into the living room Regina is still laying down and is now hugging a pillow under the blanket.

"You replaced me with a pillow?" Emma says in mock offense.

Regina opens her eyes. "You decided that your bladder was more important than my comfort." Regina haughtily responds.

"Move over." Emma says with a roll of her eyes.

Regina sits up and allows room for Emma to sit down.

"My mom called." Emma says.

"Oh?" Regina comments and absentmindedly reaches out to play with the ends of Emma's hair.

"She called us lazy and said we need to leave the house." Emma laughs.

Regina raises her eyebrow but then smiles. "Maybe she's right. We haven't left the house in 3 days."

It's true. Emma had come over on Saturday for a lunch date and hasn't left since. Regina even skipped work this morning. She had no meetings so she didn't see the harm. She'd rather spend Emma's day off with her.

That's the thing about being in a secret relationship; if you want to be able to act like a couple, you can't really leave the house. They had mutually agreed that they didn't want people to know about them yet. They both had their reasons. Regina, mostly because of Robin and the fact that she still hadn't sat down to have a serious never-getting-back-together conversation with him. Emma's reason was mostly her parents and their fawning. Plus, she had been so adamant about not dating after Hook that she is embarrassed to take back all she had said on the subject.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Emma inquires.

"Right now? Nowhere. Well…maybe the kitchen. I should probably start dinner. You're staying right?" She looks at the blonde questioningly.

Emma's amazed that the other woman isn't sick of her yet but she's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yes, please. What are we making?"

"We?" Regina inquires.

"I always feel weird just watching you, so yes, _we_."

"How about French onion soup?" Regina says and hands the other woman an apron.

"I don't think I've ever had that homemade before." Emma says excitedly.

Regina directs Emma throughout making the meal. Emma really isn't a terrible cook or anything, she has just never made the dish before. She is surprised by how comfortable she is in Regina's kitchen. She doesn't feel out-of-place at all working next to the other woman.

It scares Emma a little bit that the mansion already feels like home. She knows its way too early for that (even if she does stay here most nights.) But her house is big and empty and not even filled with as many memories as this house is. This is Henry's home, and Henry is her home. It's a logical connection regardless of her relationship with Regina.

At least, this is what she tells herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That weekend the two women find themselves at the Miner's Day festival. They've expanded it in the last few years and now it has more games and rides than ever before. Henry was very upset that he couldn't make it and made them promise to eat a caramel apple just for him.

"Hey!" Emma shouts as she spots the other woman across the field.

They didn't arrive together because Regina had to help organize and set-up. They didn't say it, but they knew it was probably better for appearances anyway.

Regina doesn't try to hide the wide smile on her face at seeing the blonde. She's gotten use to her presence lately and so the last two days without her had been harder than normal.

The urge to kiss her hello is strong but they manage. Emma leads Regina over to the right where all the game booths are set up.

"I'm going to win you a prize." She states confidently as she steps up to a basketball game.

"Don't you think that will be a little conspicuous." She whispers in the other woman's ear.

"Like you're being right now?" Emma challenges. "And no I don't think so. I won my mom a stuffed turtle last year."

"And here I thought I was special." Regina drawls sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'll make sure yours is bigger." Emma assures her as she hands the teen working the booth her money.

She doesn't disappoint either. Regina soon finds a giant tiger toy being handed to her. "All those hours of trash-bin basketball have paid off Sheriff." She teases.

The toy is easily the size of a four year old. There is no way she'll be able to carry this around all day. At the same time, she really wants to be able to show it off.

Maybe she'll wait an hour or two before she puts it in the car.

"Look at my little sister with her stuff animal." Zelena says in a mock baby voice. She steps up to the booth and reaches out to pinch Regina's cheek. The younger woman slaps her sister's hand away.

Zelena simply moves on as if her hand wasn't still red from the force of the slap.

"Now Sheriff, you wouldn't want my sister to get the wrong idea by winning her such an impressive prize.

Emma doesn't miss a beat. "Well I would have won one for you too but I know how you feel about tigers ever since the Tigger incident.

As always when they casually mention their time away from Storybrooke Regina is beyond frustrated. About three years ago David, Roland, Emma, and Zelena all went through a portal. For two weeks, Regina and Snow tried to find out where they went and how to get them back. Then one day they all walked back into the apartment without fanfare. They all refused to talk about the details of what happened and where they were but every once and a while they will slip up…like right now.

"Do you really want to bring that up?" Zelena says threateningly. It's honestly the scariest she's looked in years. "Because I'm pretty sure my sister would love to hear about-"

"Okay, Okay!" Emma cuts her off. Her cheeks are already reddening in embarrassment and nothing was even revealed yet.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Regina asks.

"Oh I'm with the children." She waves her hand dismissively. "They found your bestie and her spawn and they all went on the carousel."

"Come on, we better meet them before Kelly does something to your parents." Regina says to Emma with a roll of her eyes.

The carousel is the closest ride to the games so it doesn't take long to find the others. Sure enough, Snow is already running after Kelly while David gathers the other children at a picnic table.

"'Ina!" Neal shouts and hugs her. "Wow your tiger is so big!" He says and pets its head.

"Your sister won it for me." She informs him.

"Yeah and maybe I'd win you something too if you even said hi to me." Emma says and sticks her tongue out at the boy. He returns the gesture. Emma would never admit it but she is the tiniest bit jealous that her brother likes Regina more than her. If she didn't love Regina so much it might bother her more.

 _Do I love Regina?_ The word strikes her hard. _Yes_. She concludes quickly. She definitely does. What type of love is still to be determined. Nonetheless, the foundation of love is there.

"Hello Regina, I haven't seen you in a while!" David says and comes over to collect his child and to kiss her on the cheek.

"Did you miss me?" She smirks.

"Maybe." He laughs.

"Liar!" She accuses playfully. "You just missed my baking."

"Why can't it be both?" He asks with a shrug.

"I'll make sure to send some cookies to work with Emma."

"Nah, she'll eat them all. You should just come over for dinner this week."

"Does that mean I'm not invited to dinner too? Now I know where Neal gets his favoritism from." Emma pouts.

"Of course you're invited." He says and kisses the top of her head.

"That sounds lovely. And speaking of food…" She says and turns to the blonde. "I think it's time we get some." She says to lift the other woman's spirits.

"Awesome!" Emma says happily and drags everyone over to the food section. Snow had caught up to them by this time. Once Kelly had seen her mother she gave up the chase and went happily into the witch's arms.

Emma went up to the dipped apple stand and asked the group how many they would need.

"We'll share one." Snow said indicating to David. "But the kids will want their own."

"I can't eat a whole one." Regina commented.

"We can share one then." Emma says easily.

"Wow Emma. You're willing to share your food?" David teases.

"She eats like two bites." Emma says to divert the attention.

 _Was offering to share to obvious?_ She wonders.

"They don't have green apples so I don't want one." Zelena states obnoxiously. "However Kelly and Roland will. Make sure Roland's doesn't have toffee on it. He's allergic."

Regina smiles as she watches her sister's motherly instincts. Roland isn't her child in any sense but moments like these remind her that her sister must care a great deal for him. This is another development from their mysterious trip.

Robin decided he trusted her after that trip and now that both kids are in school the two parents decided it was easier if the kids were both in the same place for convince. This means that Zelena's house is Roland's second home of sorts.

"Five regular and one without toffee." Emma tells the girl who immediately starts to collect the large order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day is spent pleasantly. Regina and Emma spent most of it with the larger group but managed to part ways before the candle lighting ceremony at sunset.

They find a secluded area up on the hill to overlook all the candles being lit at once.

Emma held the candle up and let Regina do the honors. Regina snapped her fingers for effect and a small flame appeared.

They both cuddled close and watched the field below.

"Today was nice." Emma concludes.

"It was." Regina agrees and lays her head on Emma's shoulder.

"It was nice to get out but… I still like laying around the house with you."

She could feel Regina's silent laugh vibrate through her side.

"We can always do both." Regina reminds her.

"We can." Emma agrees with a smile.


	5. Wrath

**Long Chapter! I just couldn't stop writing until things were resolved.**

Late November

"Emma, stop trying to sneak items into the cart!" Regina reprimands as Emma tries to covertly place cereal into the shopping cart.

It's three days before Thanksgiving and the two women are grocery shopping for the event. Regina is hosting the holiday at her house but, like almost everything lately, they decided to do it together.

"It's Henry's favorite cereal." Emma tries to reason. "I want to be able to spoil him when he gets home."

"He probably eats that sugary nonsense everyday at school. He deserves nice home-cooked meals while he's here." Regina counters. "Besides you just want it for yourself."

Emma pouts until she notices that Regina makes no move to actually remove the cereal from the cart. She kisses the other woman's cheek quickly before pretending to peruse the shelves.

Regina blushes at the semi-public display. "Speaking of Henry..." She begins and looks around the aisle to make sure no one is near. "How should we tell him about us?" she asks once she confirms that they are alone.

"Oh um…maybe we shouldn't tell him yet." Emma answers still not looking at her.

"What? Why? I understand not telling him while he was away at school but he'll be home in a few days." Regina is completely confused by this reaction. She had assumed they would tell Henry once they saw him in person.

"You really don't seem ready for everyone to know." Emma comments.

"We can tell Henry without everyone else knowing." The brunette insists.

"Do you really think that will work!" Emma asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Henry wouldn't tell anyone if we asked him not to!" Regina defends their son.

"I'm not questioning his secret keeping ability. But I know our son, and he will insist that we tell everyone!"

They are both starting to get worked up and Emma only now realizes how loud they are being.

"We should talk about this at home." Emma says to stop Regina's response.

They pick up the last few items in silence. Each of the women is silently stewing about the argument.

Regina has to remind herself to be pleasant to the cashier. It's not the man's fault Emma is being unreasonable.

The moment they are safely in the car Regina starts up the conversation again. No longer able to keep it in.

"Do you really think we'll be able to hide it from him anyway! You even said that you were excited for us all to be under one roof. You don't think _that_ alone would raise red flags!" She inquires before staring the car.

"It's the holidays Regina! It makes sense for us to both want to be around him. So no, I don't think it will."

"What are you going to do, sleep on the couch?"

"I don't know! We'll figure it out!"

"You're making this so much more complicated and I don't like lying to Henry!"

"If omitting information is lying, then we've been lying to him for the last few months anyway!"

"Don't try to blame me for this relationship being a secret! You have just as many reasons as I do for not wanting people to know!"

"I wasn't the one who was cheating though." Emma murmurs. However it was still loud enough for Regina to hear.

"It wasn't cheating!" Regina explodes. She knows in her heart that it wasn't but she still feels guilty for any possible hurt it could cause Robin to know. "You know I've officially ended things with him anyway so don't try and throw that in my face!"

Two weeks ago Regina and Robin had a very awkward and painful conversation where they agreed to not get back together. Regina was pretty distressed afterwards but as soon as Emma walked in the door that night she had known she had made the right decision. She has never felt so comforted at the mere sight of Robin as she was with the sight Emma in that moment.

"Yeah but do you really want him to see you with someone else so soon?" Emma points out condescendingly.

Regina is furious at this point. She had talked to Emma about this already. She thought the other woman understood her desire not to throw her new relationship in Robin's face.

"No. But at least not hurting someone is a better reason for not telling people than your pride!"

"I'm the proud one?!" Emma yells incredulously. "You're just as embarrassed to have things not work out with your magically pre-destined soul-mate!"

"At least Robin wasn't embarrassed to be with me!" Regina yells back forcing herself to focus on her driving. They were almost home, but accidents can happen at any time.

Emma makes a loud, frustrated noise. "Then maybe you shouldn't have broken up with him!" Emma bites back.

Regina was so determined to look out the windshield and not at the fuming blonde that she almost missed the puff of white-gray smoke that accompanied Emma's transportations. She certainly didn't miss the deafening silence that fills the car afterwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Henry calls out to the dark house.

His house has always felt like home to him. Even when he thought his mother was evil, being at home gave him some sense of normality and comfort.

However right now, walking through the door, he has a horrible sense of foreboding. Nonetheless, he pulls the strap of his duffel bag higher on his shoulder and proceeds into the quietness.

"Mom?" He calls out a little louder, hoping that maybe she was upstairs and didn't hear him. His adoptive mother's car is in the driveway but none of the lights are on. _It is still possible she's not home though_. He thinks this with disappointment.

"Henry?" He hears a voice from the top of the stairs and soon his mother's face appears.

"Hi Mom" He says with a relieved smile.

She rushes (somehow elegantly) down the stairs and pulls him into a hug.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to arrive until tomorrow afternoon!" She says pulling back to look up at his face longingly.

"I checked the bus schedule and there was one leaving right after my last test today so I decided to leave early." He explains. "I hope that's okay."

He's suddenly aware of the dark, nearly empty house again. This combined with his mother's appearance has him concerned. It's only 6:22 but she has her pajamas and robe on. Her face is pink as if she's hastily scrubbed her makeup off or was erasing the evidence of tears.

"It's more than okay!" She replies and pulls him into another quick hug.

"Are you alright?" He asks when she looks at him again.

"Wonderful now that you're here." She answers smoothly. "Have you eaten? Do you want dinner? I can make you anything you want while you get settled in. I think I have some leftover pie if you've already eaten dinner." She questions as she pulls him into the kitchen behind her.

He laughs at her enthusiasm. "I haven't eaten but it's getting late so I don't want you to have to make a full dinner. A sandwich or something would be great though." He says to ease her restlessness.

"It's really no trouble to make something else." She assures him.

"Trust me, I'm going to make you cook me lasagna before I leave, but for right now I promise I'm good with something simple." He insists. "I'm going to put my things upstairs." He says as he heads to the doorway.

By the time he comes back down his mother already has two sandwiches and homemade potato salad waiting for him on the counter. He didn't realize she would be eating with him. She was in her pajamas…was she not planning on eating dinner? He sees that she has changed her outfit into her "lounging around" clothes at least.

The truth was that Regina had been more conscious about her eating habits when she was upset, so she had been putting off having dinner.

He can sense that something isn't right but knows she won't tell him what's wrong anyway. Not that he can even get the chance to ask. She's been bombarding him with questions since he's sat down.

Finally while they are cleaning up he gets a moment to ask a question that has been nagging at the back of his mind since he walked in. "So where's Mom?"

It's a simple enough question and yet he sees her hands still for just a moment before responding.

"I would assume your mother is at home." She replies as smoothly as she had answered the 'are you alright' question.

He doesn't know why this answer bothers him. It's not like Emma lives with them. And maybe if he had come home tomorrow like he was supposed to she would be here to greet him. But to be honest, he had pictured both his mothers being at the house when he surprised them with an early visit. He knows it's not necessarily logical but he hadn't even questioned that it. Maybe it's because almost every time he has called either of his mother's on the phone they both happened to be together anyway?

"I'm sure she would love the surprise if you went there tonight." She comments with her back turned to him.

He doesn't like the way she's referring to Emma either. The cold way she'd said 'your mother' as if the two of them didn't have a relationship outside of sharing him.

 _They must have had a fight._ He concludes.

"I think I'll go there after I have some pie." He decides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry missed being behind the wheel.

His mother's got him a new car for his 17th birthday. Emma thought it was too much but his brunette mother insisted that it would be unsafe to have him driving around in a used vehicle. It's not exactly a fancy car but he's sure it's probably the safest on the market.

As he's driving to Emma's house he passes his Grandparent's place. He can see Emma's bug parked outside so he decides to pull over. Although he was planning on only spending time with his moms tonight he isn't opposed to seeing more of his family.

He knocks on the door, hoping that he isn't disturbing them. It's almost 8 o'clock by now and he's pretty sure that's when they try to put his aunt and uncle to bed. He knows that the excitement of seeing him will probably keep them awake too.

He can't find it in himself to care.

"Henry!" Snow says as she opens the door. Her face immediately goes from annoyed to excited and surprised.

 _Yup. Definitely disturbing bed-time._ He thinks with a smirk.

Once he walks through the door hands are grabbing him for hugs and his name is being called from different rooms.

 _It's nice to come home._

"Kid! What are you doing back so early? I thought I had to pick you up from Portland tomorrow?" Emma says when it's her turn to hug him.

He examines her face closely. Her happiness at seeing him is most evident, but it also looks as if she hasn't slept in a few days.

Most drastically, her hair is now about 10 inches shorter. It's wavy and sits on her shoulders.

"I wanted to surprise you." He explains as they go to sit on the couch.

"So, you've seen your mom already?" She asks with thinly veiled curiosity. She's much less apt at hiding her emotions than his adoptive mother.

"Yeah…?" He responds with a question clear in his voice. He isn't giving any information out for free.

She ignores the unsaid questioning as Neal begins to attack him with questions and Ruth jumps on his lap.

"Your hair looks nice by the way." He states about 20 minutes later when Snow and David come in to collect the kids.

"Thanks." She replies and absentmindedly runs her hand through it.

She had actually forgotten about her spur of the moment hair cut before he mentioned it. She's still not use to the locks ending so abruptly when she combs through it.

"When did you cut it?" He asks. It has to have been recently because he video chatted with his mothers last week and it was it's usual length.

"Last night." She answers with a shrug.

The truth is that she had gotten quite drunk after her fight with Regina yesterday morning. During her intoxicated rage she had decided to cut her hair out of spite.

Regina had always really loved her hair.

This morning it looked like a mess since she had done it herself. Despite the hangover she had, she left early that morning to go get it properly styled at the Bippity Boppity Boutique on Main Street. She actually liked how she looked once it was freshly styled. She thinks it makes her look more mature.

"Any reason?" Henry asks hoping to prompt her into talking about his brunette mother.

"Just needed a change." She says with another shrug.

He was beginning to grow frustrated with her muted tone and simple answers.

"Are you okay?" He finally inquires curiously.

"Yeah why?" She says defensively.

"Oh, don't mind her." Snow says and enters the room. "She's in a mood. I practically had to drag her here to have dinner tonight."

"I am _not_ in a mood!" She argues. But the attempt is as pathetic as a small child insisting they aren't tired even as their eyes are closing.

Emma is aware of her bad mood. She just doesn't need everyone pointing it out to her. She keeps thinking about Regina. She knows their fight was blown way out of proportion, but she had just been keeping her frustrations in for a while and yesterday they finally exploded out of her.

She's so frustrated because she's in love with Regina. She has known she was for a while now. But Regina clearly isn't at the same point emotionally. Emma had always pictured them telling everyone they were together after she had told Regina how she felt.

The thought of telling Henry that they are together but then asking him to keep it a secret just seems wrong. But she knows they can't tell everyone yet. As much as she hates it, she understands Regina's fear of hurting Robin with the news.

"It's okay Mom. You're allowed to be in a bad mood sometimes." Henry says.

"Well, seeing you has certainly improved it." She says and hugs him from their seated position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He leaves his grandparent's house soon after that. The house is once again dark and quiet when he walks through the door.

He thinks twice about calling out to his mother though. She may have turned in early for bed.

On his way upstairs he sees a light on under the door of his mother's study.

He tentatively knocks as he opens the door. It's more of a warning than asking for permission. It normally drives his mother crazy when he does this, but today she doesn't even look up at him as he walks through the door.

She's sitting on the couch with a drink in her hand, staring at the fireplace.

"Mom?" He calls softly and sits down next to her.

Her face looks startled for a moment when she looks at him but she doesn't jump or show any other signs of surprise.

"Henry what are you doing home? I assumed you were staying at your mother's house tonight." She says and nods her head to the backpack at his feet.

It's true that this had been his original plan. He thought that it would only be fair to stay at Emma's house the first night he's here since he'll spend the other three at home. However, he couldn't stop thinking about his brunette mother alone in the house tonight. Emma had seemed upset about something also, but she was at least surrounded by her family.

"I decided that I wanted to sleep in my bed." He lies. "Plus, she was at Grandma and Grandpa's house when I got there. It was a little overwhelming after only being home for a few hours." He's hoping that adding in some truth will help her swallow the lies.

"Well it's nice to have you here." She says. "Do you want anything before you head up? A drink? Water? Hot chocolate?" She asks and stands up her own (nearly empty) tumbler in her hand.

"I'll have what you're having." He jokes.

She stops and looks at him with her an eyebrow raised. She doesn't respond verbally but walked over to the cabinet and pulls out a second glass. She then pours more of the bottle, of what he thinks is her cider, into the two glasses.

He stares at her, slack-jawed, as she walks back over to the couch and hands him the glass. He didn't think she would give him alcohol until he was 30, if then.

"Really?" He can't help but ask. He wants to make sure it's not some trick to lecture him about accepting drinks when he's underage.

"One glass in a safe environment isn't going to harm you." She reasons.

 _Something is definitely wrong._ He thinks but doesn't question it further.

They clink their glasses together in a silent cheers and take a sip. Henry isn't surprised by how good it is.

"You would be more than old enough to drink if we were in the Enchanted Forrest." She ponders. "Not that you can use that as an excuse to do it here." She smirks. In that moment she sounds more like the mom he knows than she has all night.

"I won't." He assures her. "This is really good." He compliments.

"Thank you. It was a good batch of apples this year." She comments. She opens her mouth to say something else but then stops and shakes the thoughts away.

"What?" He asks curiously.

She should have known her inquisitive boy would have seen the action and demanded answers.

"Nothing." She says but then adds. "You're mother helped me make this batch."

"You let her help you?" He says, impressed.

"Help is a strong word." She says with a small smile. "More like _tried_ to help until she got in the way and I made her watch me instead."

He smiles at the imagery. "So are you going to tell me why you guys are fighting?" He asks abruptly.

She looks more startled by this question than him arriving in the room.

"Did she say we were fighting?" She answers the question with a question.

"No. But I can tell." He says and takes another sip.

"Henry..." She sighs.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid. You can complain to me if you need to." He tires to reassure her. "Plus, I need to know if I have to yell at Mom or not."

That gets a laugh out of Regina. "You don't need to yell at her. Although I appreciate the offer."

"So what happened then?" He persists.

"We just had an argument." She tells him. She certainly can't tell him what the argument is about. That was the whole reason for the fight in the first place.

"You guys argue all the time though. You're both acting more upset than usual. It's like you don't even like her."

"Sometimes I don't like her." She says sarcastically. She then takes another sip of her dink before adding, " That's not true. I love her."

He's never heard her say that in so many words but he knew that to be true already. He wonders how much alcohol she's had. "She loves you too." He reminds her. That fact had been obvious even long before she saved Regina and became the Dark One.

"No Henry…" His mother says with a sigh.

Then it clicks into place for him. She's _in_ love with Emma.

"Oh." It's all he can think to say at first. "Does she know?"

"She knows I officially broke up with Robin for her." She says bitterly. This is what she had gotten most upset during the fight about. Emma doesn't seem to realize that she sacrificed any love she could salvage with her "soul-mate" for her, yet Emma isn't even willing to tell their son about their relationship.

"Okay. What did she say about that?" He prompts.

"Henry…it's complicated." She says and looks at him like she knows it's a pathetic answer.

"I'm willing to bet that it's not." He responds.

"You're probably right. I don't think she would be happy if we discussed this though and I don't need any more reason for her to be upset." She concedes.

He accepts this answer and nods his head. At least she wasn't telling him he wouldn't understand.

"I think you guys should talk though." He says and takes the final sip of his drink.

"Perhaps." Is her only response.

He gets up and puts the empty glass on the tray.

"I think I'm going to head to bed early." It had been a long day of travel and he is truly tired, but he also wants to give her space.

"Goodnight Henry." She says and stands to give him a hug. "It's nice to have you home."

"It's nice to be home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of eggs and bacon wakes Henry up the next morning. He clambers out of bed and looks out his window. He can see his mother's yellow bug sitting across the street.

He smiles to himself as he finds a pair of socks to put on before going downstairs. There is a chill in the air and the marble floor always makes his feet cold. He's one of those people who can't wear socks to bed though.

He had seen the flash of headlights through his window before he fell asleep last night. He didn't think anything of it until he heard jumbled voices in the foyer below. He couldn't make out what his mothers were saying, but he took that as a good sign; it meant they weren't yelling at each other.

He refuses to think of what Emma's car still being here in the morning implies. Unfortunately, as he walks into the kitchen, he is forced into thinking about it because his mothers are lazily kissing against the countertop.

He clears his throat and they jump apart. He laughs at the reaction and sits down at the counter.

"Good Morning." He says with a laugh in his voice.

"Good Morning Henry" His adoptive mother recovers first. "Would you like an omelet?"

"Yes please."

"So you stayed the night?" He asks Emma in a teasing voice when she sits down next to him.

She hits him on the arm.

" Mom, your girlfriend is hitting me. I don't I approve of this relationship if it results in violence." He deadpans.

"Children, violence isn't the answer." Regina says only partly paying attention to the conversation as she's cooking the egg.

"The former Evil Queen giving us an anti-violence lecture?" Emma questions while laughing

"That sounds like a great idea for an advice show on the radio." Henry suggests

"You're mom's too pretty for radio. We'd have to turn it into a daytime talk-show." Emma counters.

Regina rolls her eyes but kisses Emma's cheek on the way over to Henry. She drops his plate off in front of him and then collects all their drinks for them.

"This isn't too weird for you?" Emma wants to make sure.

Regina had informed her about how much Henry knew but she hasn't personally had the chance to talk to him yet. He seems to be taking their relationship in stride though. They hadn't even had the chance to officially tell him they were together but he's already joking about it.

"I think it will always be weird seeing you like I did earlier, but no, other than that it's not weird at all." He promises her.

"Good." Emma says relieved. She didn't actually think he would be upset in any way, but you really never know.

"Well, Henry" Regina starts speaking to him but looks directly at Emma. She is silently communicating to her. "We have a dilemma."

"Okay…" He says to show he's listening.

"While your mother and I are in a relationship, no one besides you knows. We had originally decided to keep it that way but we don't want you to have to lie to people. We…I'm just afraid that it would hurt Robin to see me with someone so soon." She explains.

They had decided this morning to just lay it all out for Henry. He is a smart and understanding kid and perhaps a third party would be able to give them better advice about how to handle the situation. Especially since it now involves him too.

He thinks it over as he finishes eating and the silence is making his mother's slightly uneasy.

"First of all, I don't think your relationship will be an issue for anyone, but I understand your concerns." He begins. "Second, you don't have to make some big announcement that you're together. I think you should just gradually start being more public about it. Get people use to the idea, you know. Then like set a date in a week or two when you officially tell Grandma and Grandpa. Although if they are suspicious they may ask you about it before then." He suggests.

"But what about you Henry?" Emma agrees with the plan but she's wondering how he feels about possibly lying for them for a few days.

"I won't lie if people ask me but I have no problem telling people to mind their own business." He says matter-of-factly.

Regina gives him a proud smile and pats his hand. "That's my boy."

"That's _our_ boy." Emma corrects and shakes his shoulder.

"Yes, he is."


	6. Envy

**Thanks again for reading everyone! As always I love to hear what you think about the story so far!**

Thanksgiving.

Emma woke up in the morning to the feeling of soft fingers running through her hair. She instinctively curls into the warmth surrounding her and the comforting presence beside her.

"Morning." She mumbles into Regina's shoulder.

"Good Morning." Regina says softly but sounding very much awake.

"What time is it?"

She feels Regina shift next to her. Probably trying to see the clock.

"Almost 7." She informs the other woman.

"It's too early." Emma replies and hugs her tighter.

"I have to start cooking early. Everyone is arriving at 2." Regina reminds her but continues to play with Emma's hair. The truth is that she had been awake for at least an hour already just watching Emma sleep. The nights Emma stays are always her favorite. She misses not waking up like this when the other woman isn't here.

Emma catches her hand and kisses it. "Sorry I cut my hair." She says finally looking up at the other woman.

"It's your hair. There's no need to apologize." Regina says squeezing her hand.

"Yeah but I know how much you liked my hair." Emma says still feeling like an idiot over her rash decision. She wonders if she could magic it back but she also wonders if she would want to even if she could.

"I still like it." Regina assures her.

"Your shocked face when you saw it the other night told a different story." Emma points out.

"I was just surprised." The older woman insists. "I do like it. You look sophisticated…and sexy." She says with a kiss.

"Yeah? I don't think I've ever heard you say that word." Emma comments. She's proud that she's the reason for the word coming out of the Regina's mouth.

"I don't think I've ever said it before." Regina admits. "It seemed like the most fitting for this situation."

"You are nothing if not eloquent." Emma agrees.

Regina hums in agreement and uses their attached hands to brush Emma's cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asks after a few moments.

The truth is that she was thinking about waking up like this every morning but she thinks that may be too soon. This feels nothing like it did with Robin. She's more than ready to be with Emma in all the ways she was reluctant with him. _I guess that's the difference between a relationship routed in friendship versus almost strangers deciding to date._

"As much as I'm happy to have everyone together today, I'm more excited to have a mother/son day with you and Henry on Saturday." She says an equally true statement instead. Henry had wanted Wednesday to hang out with his friends but he personally had requested that they spend Saturday together.

"Me too." Emma admits.

Regina rolls on top of Emma and gives her a kiss before getting out of bed.

Emma groans as the other woman leaves her.

"Go back to bed." Regina says with no sympathy.

"No it's fine." Emma says and gets up herself. "I told you I would help so I might as well get up now to make good on that promise."

"That is why I love you." Regina says and points to her.

"Do you want me to tell you why _I_ love _you_?" Emma asks in a flirtatious voice and sneaks up the brunette to wrap her in her arms.

"I'm pretty sure you already did last night." Regina comments and melts into the backwards hug.

"No, that was me _showing_ you I love you." Emma corrects.

"Ah. An important distinction." Regina turns in her arms. "Inform me of the reason then."

"There isn't just one." Emma corrects again. "However the one I keep thinking about right now is it's because you make the best dam desserts in the world and you let me have some cookie dough yesterday while you were baking. Even my mom doesn't give me any. She insists that she will not have enough dough left over."

Regina laughs. "I should have known your reason would be food related."

"This Holiday _is_ all about eating." Emma defends.

"I better start cooking then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry, stop eating everything before everyone is even here!" Regina admonishes her son.

"There will be more than enough food!" Henry argues.

"Yeah Henry stop eating all the food." Zelena says as she herself picks a shrimp off the plate and pops it into her mouth.

"Everyone out of my kitchen!" Regina says and shoos them away.

Just then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Emma calls from the other room.

They can hear greetings and the noise of children once the door is open.

"Looks like your bestie is here." Henry comments lightly.

"Why does everyone keep calling her that?" Regina wonders out loud.

Zelena and Henry both laugh but Henry is the one to answer the question. "Grandma refers to you as that behind your back. I think she thinks its funny."

Just then the woman in question walks into the kitchen carrying bags full of drinks.

"Does she now?" Regina says and glares at the other woman. Though she's not as upset as she thought she'd be by the title.

Snow stops moving and looks around. "What did I do?"

"Oh nothing." Regina says in an overly pleasant voice. "bestie."

Snow looks nervous but doesn't say anything as she places the bags on the counter. Neal comes into the room and immediately hugs Regina. He sees Zelena though and gets suddenly very shy. He partially hides himself behind Henry. Neal loves to play with Kelly but is intimidated by her mother.

"Is Kelly here?" He asks her after a quiet hello.

"Robin is bringing her and Roland over for dessert." She tells the boy in a bored voice.

Regina rolls her eyes. Her sister is a pretty good mother but she's still not generally great with kids. "Miss Belle is bringing Adam over for dessert too." Regina informs him.

His face lights up.

"My grandparents better not have anymore children." Henry comments and looks right at Snow. She puts her hands up in surrender. She has no intention of having more.

"I'm already outnumbered by toddler aunts and uncles." He half-heartedly complains as Ruth and Neal drag him from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sighed as she watched Ruth sitting in Regina's lap. Regina was absentmindedly bouncing her leg up and down while she was speaking with Belle. She has an odd feeling inside watching her sister with her…girlfriend? They've never really labeled it. Girlfriend doesn't seem like a strong enough word though.

Emma had been in a conversation with her father and Robin but she finds herself growing weary of them. Well not them…Robin. Now that she's with Regina she finds that she has even less patience for the man than she use too. (Which was very little to begin with.) His only redeeming qualities have ever been his son and his skill with a bow.

And Emma is positive her mom is better with a bow and arrow than him anyway. She's been trying to convince the woman to have a competition with him for ages but she always calls Emma petty and refuses.

Emma quickly excuses herself and goes outside. It's chilly out here but she is wearing a thick sweater and it was starting to feel stifling in the house. She takes a deep breath and sits on the front steps.

She had been in a weird mood for the last few hours. She knows she should probably try to be more hospitable but she can't find it in herself. She's been watching everyone all night and has just felt…out of place.

She thinks about her parents at dinner. She couldn't stop watching them from across the table. They were just so…comfortable with each other. They didn't question every little gesture and word when they were together. She's never been so envious of their relationship.

She's had a few moments with Regina like that, but when they're in public together she tends to question every little thing. It's beginning to become tiring.

No one was immune to her envy tonight. The way everyone else was allowed to interact with Regina made her heart tighten in her chest. She knows it's ridiculous and possessive but it's how she feels. She's never wanted to stake a claim on another person before. It should be an alarming thought, but it's not. She wants to settle down and just let everyone know that she's happy.

"What are you doing out here?" She hears a voice behind her say.

She looks up to see Regina towering above her.

"I just got warm." She explains.

Regina closes the door and moves to sit down next to her.

"You don't have to sit down." Emma tells her while eyeing the other woman's shirt and heels.

Regina simply ignores her and sits on the stoop. She crosses her ankles and turns her attention to Emma.

"What going on. You've been quiet all night." She asks gently but doesn't beat around the bush.

"Sorry…it's just exhausting."

"What is?"

"Pretending I'm not madly in love with you." She says with a smirk to try and lighten the mood.

Regina smiles but isn't letting the conversation get away that easily.

"Why is this bothering you today more than usual?" She asks.

"I think it is for a lot of reasons." Emma starts to explain. "First of all, Henry knows now. And now that I'm not worried about him, I find that I'm not concerned about what anyone thinks. We're also here." She gestures to the house. "And this is where I feel most comfortable with you. This is usually the one place where we _don't_ have to hide."

Emma also thinks it's harder because she's finally expressed her feelings out loud. For whatever reason confessing her love out loud has made the situation so much more real.

Although Regina was surprisingly the one to drop the L bomb first. Emma had gone over to the mansion the night that Henry came home. She told Regina that she wanted to discuss the details of Henry's stay but really she just missed the other woman. Regina had looked upset when she arrived and almost immediately blurted out that she loved Emma and asked her to not to leave. Emma was only too happy to heed that request.

"Trust me, I understand how hard it is." Regina says and takes Emma's hand in between her own. "But think about it this way; this is the last holiday that we will ever have to spend apart."

"Ever?" Emma picks up on the word.

Regina smiles at her slip-of-the-tongue. Emma's speech about being comfortable in this house has given her some hope though.

"I want you to move in." Regina proposes.

Emma blinks in surprise. It's not like she doesn't stay most nights anyway but she'd never actually lived with a significant other. (Well besides Neal, but they were in a car most of the time so it doesn't count.)

"When?" Emma asks.

"Now." Regina says eagerly.

That gets a laugh out of Emma. "I think we should maybe wait until all your guests leave."

Regina sighs. "I know. Maybe after we tell your parents." She suggests. "We could sell your house. Or rent it. And we should probably wait until everyone knows about us to put up any for sale signs or anything on the yard. It's your decision, obviously. You could keep it if you want although then you have to pay taxes on it. ." She begins to ramble.

Emma stops her with a chaste kiss. "Okay. I don't know what I'll do with the house yet, but we can figure that out later."

"So you're moving in?" Regina confirms.

"Yes." She answers and Regina kisses her quickly.

"I should probably go inside." Regina says and uses the pillars to help her stand. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a while longer."

"It's getting cold so don't be too much longer." Regina responds in a concerned voice before heading inside.

In the peaceful quietness, Emma looks over the yard.

 _Her_ yard. She corrects herself.

Her home.


	7. Pride

**WHAT! Swan Queen week is over already?!**

 **Thank you soooooo much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it!**

Days Before Christmas

"Slow down Henry, you're going to choke." His adoptive mother admonishes as he shovels his dinner into his mouth.

"Sorry." He says and puts his fries down. "Jack will be here any minute to pick me up for the movie." He reminds them.

"Aren't they just replaying old Christmas movies at the theater?" Emma asks. "I'm sure you've seen it before."

He gives her a condescending look that reminds her so much of Regina that all she can do is look back and forth between the two of them. Regina is sitting next to her in the booth and Henry is across from them.

"Not the point Mom." He says and finishes his drink. As soon as he see's the other boys car pull up outside of the diner he gets up.

"Bye Moms. Thanks for dinner." He says while quickly putting on his coat and scarf and running out the door.

"Bye Henry" and "Have fun." They shout after him in unison.

"Good to have him home." Emma says sarcastically once he's gone.

"He did just spend the entire car ride from school with us." Regina defends their son's rush to part from them.

"True." Emma accepts. "I'm not going to complain about more time alone with you either." She adds quietly.

Regina puts a hand on the other woman's knee and smiles at her. Regina is happy that her skin doesn't blush easily or else she's sure she would be doing that a lot around Emma. The other woman has a way of making her feel like a schoolgirl.

"It's good you feel that way since he's going back to school a week earlier than scheduled."

"I know. Who would have thought _our_ Henry would _willingly_ go to school early?" Emma asks jokingly. "Especially to hang out with his nasty professor."

"I think helping her while she's publishing her book will be a great experience for him. Besides, he seems to like her more now." Regina says ignoring her comments.

"Oh it definitely is. He must have done something really special to win over Mrs. Gloop enough that she would offer this opportunity to him." Emma agrees. "Although maybe he just wore her down with constant Willy Wonka references."

"That does sound like Henry." They both laugh.

As they are laughing a man walks up to the booth.

"Emma!" He practically shouts in a French accent.

"Hi Pepe." Emma says unenthusiastically.

He grabs her hand to kiss the back of it. This action is made even more uncomfortable by the fact that she is on the inside of the booth. This means that he has to reach over Regina to capture her hand.

"How are you!" He asks, undeterred by her tone.

"Fine." She responds. She knows better than to ask how he is. He will go on and on about himself. She doesn't need to prolong the conversation, especially with the way Regina is eyeing him with distain.

"That is good. It is always nice to see someone so beautiful out and about." He compliments.

She just nods her head hoping that he will eventually get bored by her lack of responses and leave.

"Perhaps one day we can go out and about together." He suggests with a very un-charming laugh.

 _This guy is worse than Whale._ Regina thinks incredulously.

"I don't think so-" Emma starts to protest uncomfortably when he decides to cut off her sentence.

"Ah we would be so beautiful together. No better couple in town, I assure you. We will go dancing. Tomorrow night, yes?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve-" Emma starts to explain before being cut off again.

"Yes and what better way to spend the holiday. We will celebrate together." He says.

By this time, Regina had had more than enough of this guy and abruptly stands up.

He looks momentarily startled and the noise of the diner definitely drops a few decibels. Patrons are nervously looking up from Regina's abrupt motion.

"If you'd let her speak, you'd know she doesn't want to go with you, you skunk." Regina growls. She reaches down for Emma hand and pulls the blonde to stands up next to her.

Regina pulls money out of her pocket and leaves it on the table.

"Also, don't hit on my girlfriend anymore. Especially right in front of me." She says and pushes past him while dragging Emma out of the dinner with her.

Emma is sure they made a scene but she laughing too hard to care.

"So much for not making a scene when everyone finds out we're together." Emma says still laughing when they get into the car.

Regina is only starting to calm down and Emma is happy that she drove and not the angry woman.

"Why are you laughing?" Regina demands, but there is no fire in her words.

"Because you were jealous!" Emma states happily.

"I was not!" Regina protests.

"Uh-huh." Emma says placating.

"It wasn't jealously. It was a matter of pride." Regina explains while schooling her features.

"Pride?" Emma smiles at her weak excuse.

"Yes. I'm proud to have you be with me and I don't want anyone thinking that they can have what's mine." Regina says and looks out the window to avoid eye contact.

"Aweee" Emma coos.

Regina rolls her eyes and continues to look out the window while her heart rate descends.

"We should probably warn Henry." Regina says once they pull up to the house.

"I already texted him and told him that you got jealous and made a scene in the diner and now everyone knows." Emma smiles.

"You didn't"

"You're right I didn't…but I'm going to." Emma says.

Regina grabs the other woman's phone from her before exiting the car.

"You can take my phone all you want but I'm going to tell him about it when he gets home anyway.

Regina sighs and hands Emma back her cell-phone.

"Are you going to warn your parents?" She asks as they let themselves into the house.

"Nah. I'm sure they'll hear about it eventually but I won't embarrasses you in front of them." Emma assures her.

"As if you could." Regina scoffs.

Emma ignores her. "At least we told them already. This would be a lot messier if we hadn't."

They had told Emma's family less than a week after Thanksgiving. Her mother had been giving the two of them strange looks so they decided not to prolong the inevitable. Plus, Emma had been anxious to move into the Mifflin street home.

They had gone over to the Charming's residence on the pretense of dropping off food but they made sure that both of Emma's parents would be there ahead of time.

** _flashback_ **

 _"Hello you two!" Snow says when she opens the door._

 _"Hello." Regina greets them and steps through the doorway._

 _"Emma, I didn't know you'd be coming by also." David hugs his daughter hello._

 _Regina hands the "distraction cookies" (as Emma has come to call them) to Snow before moving further into the house._

 _"Hey guys, yeah we actually wanted to talk to you." Emma says in the most level voice she can pull off._

 _"Okay…?" Snow gives them that strange look again. "How about we sit down." She suggests as she brings the cookies over to the table. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asks from the kitchen. "I'm making tea."_

 _"Sure, tea is good." Emma answers while Regina politely declines._

 _David has already had two cookies by the time Snow comes over with the tea. She passes out the cups and then sits down next to her husband._

 _"So what did you want to talk to us about?" David asks good-naturedly. He seems much less anxious than Snow does._

 _"Um…" Emma falters. Regina had made it very clear that these were_ Emma's _parents and therefore Emma would have to do the majority of the talking._

 _Emma takes a sip of tea before deciding to dive right in. "Regina and I have been seeing each other and we've decided to move in together." She says quickly._

 _Like ripping off a Band-Aid._

 _"Oh thank god!" Snow lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and puts her head in her hands._

 _"Wait, What?" Emma asks and looks to Regina in confusion. The older woman looks just as shocked by Snow's reaction as she is._

 _David on-the-other-hand looks as if he's trying very hard not to laugh at his wife._

 _"Sorry…not thank god about you two…that's…strange for me, to be honest…a good strange." Snow rambles once she looks up at her family._

 _"She had thought one of you were seriously sick and avoiding telling us about it." David supplies. It was clearly a fear that Snow had shared with her husband in these last few weeks._

 _"Nope, not sick…well maybe love sick." Emma tries to joke with a nervous chuckle._

 _Regina shakes her head at the lame attempt at a joke._

 _Just then they can hear whimpering from the other room._

 _"Clearly my outburst woke up the children from their nap." Snow says and rises from her chair. She looks at the two women across from her for a long moment before she leaves the table to go attend to them._

 _"You're taking this well, Dad." Emma comments after an awkward pause._

 _"I'm happy to be right." David comments lightly before picking up another cookie._

 _"You knew about us?" Emma asks._

 _"No." Her father responds. "But I've been telling Snow that you weren't sick for weeks. And I could see that you guys have been closer."_

 _Snow walks back into the room carrying both children._

 _Emma doesn't know how such a little woman can manage that feat but she supposes it's some kind of Mom strength._

 _Neal leans down with his arms outstretched so that he can snuggle into Regina's lap. Ruth does the same, but for Emma._

 _"So…good strange?" Emma asks her mother cautiously._

 _"Yes, yes." Snow quickly assures her daughter. She holds Emma's hand across the table. "I'm really happy for both of you, it's just going to take some getting use to." She explains. "I've known Regina practically my whole life, and in that time she's had many different roles for me: mother-figure, enemy, friend. This is just another thing I'm going to have to get use to. Although this one may be easier considering she's already my grandson's mother." She goes on to explain._

 _Regina gives Snow a soft smile._

 _"Does this mean I can tell Regina what you said after you stole and ate all of that honey." David asks excitedly and breaks the tension._

 _"No. You know that honey had hallucinogenic properties I was not aware of! I can't be held accountable for anything I said." Emma argues._

 _"Is this another one of those things from your Pooh Bear trip that you won't tell me about!" Regina says, frustrated. It's the first thing she's said since 'hello' but she couldn't contain her annoyance at their constant references to their portal trip._

 _"What's halo-sinetics?" Neal asks sleepily._

 _"Hallucinogenic." Regina corrects him. "It means that it makes you see and say crazy things."_

 _"Maybe you weren't talking completely crazy though." David teases._

 _"Why what did she say?" Snow asks before Regina can. Snow was as frustrated by their reluctance to talk about the trip as Regina was. Maybe even more so since her and David normally share everything. David had given her more information than everyone else but he still left the details very vague._

 _"Dad, we made a deal." Emma reminds him with a warning in her tone._

 _"She talked about how beautiful the leaves were for a good ten minutes and then compared their beauty to you." He tells Regina. "Then she insisted that one of the leaves smelled exactly like you and then went on to describe that smell for another 20 minutes. Then, she started to play with her magic and that was a whole other adventure. The effects lasted a few hours until she finally fell asleep." David is hysterically laughing by the time he finishes._

 _"Leaves?" Regina questions._

 _This actually explains why David throws leaves at Emma every Fall._

 _"David got beat up by Rabbit!" Emma yells out. Ruth is startled by the outburst._

 _"Bunny!" She yells and claps her hands together._

 _"He wasn't really a rabbit." Charming defends._

 _"Yeah he was just some old man who would carry around a lucky rabbit's foot everywhere."_

 _"I was trying to get us non-hallucinogenic food!"_

 _"They warned us not to go near that garden!"_

 _"We were starving! We hadn't eaten since before we lost Roland!"_

 _"Wait! You LOST Roland?!" Regina interrupts their verbal sparing._

 _Both Father and Daughter stop and look at Regina with guilty expressions._

 _"He technically snuck away with Christopher. We found out later that he was safe at the Robin's house the whole time." Emma corrects before adding, "that kid reminds me a lot of Henry some times."_

 _"Zelena is the one who eventually found him." David adds as a way of distraction from their slip-up._

 _"Is that how you got Roland to not say anything about the trip." Snow asks._

 _"Yeah he was afraid he would get in trouble with his dad for running away from us. The pact has been mutually beneficial for all." David informs them._

 _"I guess we're getting it all out in the open now." Emma says regretfully._

 _"What happened to Zelena that she didn't want anyone to know about?" Regina wonders._

 _"I'm still afraid enough of her not to tell you." Emma says evasively._

 _David nods in agreement. "No need to poke the bear."_

 _"Or poke the tiger in her case…" Emma says with a smile._

 _The pair of them laugh while Regina sighs in frustration. She's determined to one-day get the full story. Even if that day isn't today._

 _**flashback end**_

The phone in Emma's hand begins ringing and it shocks her out of her musings.

"Speak of the devil." She says as she looks down at the screen to see that her mother is calling.

"You're mother may be an insipid fool but I think calling her the devil is going a bit far." Regina comments sarcastically as she looks over Emma's shoulder.

Emma silences the phone and turns her head and gives the other woman a quick kiss.

"Not going to answer her?" Regina wraps her arms around the younger woman.

"I'll talk to her later." Emma shrugs off any guilt about ignoring her mother's calls. As much as she loves teasing Regina she doesn't want to explain what happened to her mother. "What do you want to do tonight?" She asks from the comfort of the other woman's arms.

"I think you know what I want to do." Regina kisses the blonde deeply. She pulls their bodies as close as possible.

When Emma finally has to pull away for air she says, "You want to watch Golden Girls don't you?"

Regina gives a chuckle which resonates through Emma's body. "You know me too well. It's not on for another hour though…" She trails off her sentence as she trails a nail along Emma's spine.

"Then we better get going." Emma says playfully before pulling the other woman up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Emma finds herself once again curled against Regina on the couch. This has become her favorite spot in these last few months.

Regina is diligently watching the show while almost petting Emma's head. Emma on the other hand is busy watching Regina.

Now that Emma sees how wonderful things can be with Regina she feels a tiny pang of regret that they didn't just get together sooner. They both could have avoided so much pain and confusion if they had settled their differences years ago. Or hey, maybe just even slept together years ago. She never would have been worn down by a pirate's advances, only to then be heartbroken and conflicted when he ultimately died. It took her a long time to realize that she deserved better than someone who thinks he's a hero just for fixing his own mistakes. But by the time she had this realization she had shut off her heart to the possibility of falling in love. She built up familiar walls to not let _more_ people in. Regina only seemed to invoke that type of love again because the older woman had the advantage of already being behind Emma's walls.

She thought she was safe when really Regina had been slowly breaking through from the inside out.

Emma sighs now thinking about the past because she knows she can't change anything. She wouldn't even know how to if she could. When in the past would they have gotten together? Emma can't think of a time when it would have worked out. Maybe they had to go through all of those other things in order to learn how to live, work, and love, together.

 _I guess everything happens when it's supposed to_.

"Why are you staring at me?" Regina asks during a commercial.

Emma just smiles. "I never thought you'd enjoy this show so much."

"Betty White is an American Treasure!" Regina defends.

"I agree!" Emma says and tries to hold up her hands in surrender but one is wrapped behind Regina's shoulders so the affect isn't the same. "I just didn't expect it."

"It was the first TV show that I really started watching. I mean I had watched TV before but I never liked it much. I think I just liked the camaraderie of this show." Regina tries to explain. She's never really thought about why she likes it before but she supposes all of a person's preferences say something about the person themselves.

"Thank you." Emma whispers a moment later when the show is back on.

"For what?" Regina inquires softly.

"For being a friend." Emma says trying not to smile.

Regina rolls her eyes as Emma continues.

"Traveled down the road and back again. Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant…."She sings the theme song louder and louder.

She continues to serenade Regina until Henry arrives home to find them both laughing on the couch. Henry immediately joins the activities and the house is filled with more warmth than it has been in a long time.

Emma steps back and thinks _Secret's out...and I'm pretty proud that I can call this family mine."_

 **The End**

 **Thanks again everyone!**

 **Also Pepe was based off of Pepe la Pew, I wasn't trying to stereotype all French people or anything.**


End file.
